Sweet as Sugar
by HufflepuffGleek
Summary: Rachel goes to the Ice Cream Parlor so that the Glee Club meets her girlfriend and spends the rest of the day enjoying the time speant with the love of her life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

HufflepuffGleek: I would just like to thank progpoet for the inspiration for this story and for helping with the title. This is an AU and takes place in season two.

Rachel tucked a strand of long brown hair behind her ear as she entered the local ice cream parlor. She looked around until she spotted her friends already at their usual table waiting for her so they could order their ice cream. She knew she was late but her dance class had gone longer than planned because they had a recital coming up. She was slightly nervous because today was the day she was going to introduce her girlfriend to the Glee club. She took a deep breath before walking over to them worried about how this was going to turn out.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Rachel said sitting down

"It's about time Hobbit." Santana said

"Santana!" Brittany said looking at her girlfriend

"Guys focus." Quinn said brushing a short strand of blonde and pink hair out of her face.

"Yeah Berry was going to tell us about the guy she is seeing." Kurt said

"But first I'm going to go and order the ice creams." Finn said walking up to the counter

He came back and told them that the guy would bring it to them once he got all the orders filled. The Glee kids talked about their classes and about their out of school activities. They all looked up when the guy behind the counter came by with their ice cream.

"Let's see if I get this right, Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles and hot fudge for Mercedes, then chocolate with chocolate sprinkles, hot fudge, chocolate whip cream, and a cherry on top for Finn, Next we have plain French vanilla for Quinn, then we have coffee flavored ice cream with caramel syrup for Santana, next we have bubble gum flavored ice cream with two scoops and rainbow sprinkles and duck shaped sprinkles for Brittany. Am I right so far?" He asked

The ones who got their ice creams nodded so the guy continued.

"Rocky road with hot fudge for Puck, sugar free mint ice cream for Sam, Chocolate chip cookie dough with gummy bears and brownie pieces for Mike, Neapolitan for Kurt with no toppings, Blue cotton candy flavor for Artie and yes I put a single squirt of strawberry syrup on the bottom, Cookies-and-Cream with mini-marshmallows and whipped cream for Tina, and finally Lactose free strawberry ice cream with star shaped sprinkles for Rachel." He said

"Thank you." The Glee club said in unison

"You guys are our best customers." He replied before walking away

"Alright Berry now tell us more about this mystery guy." Kurt said ignoring the bell over the door announce someone entering the shop

A small girl with long light brown hair stood at the counter ordering and listening in on the conversation the Glee kids were having a small smile on her face.

"Yeah Hobbit, is he hot?" Santana asked

"Yes I find them quite attractive." Rachel replied

"Is he tall?" Finn asked

"No they are actually the same height as me." She said

"Why do you keep using gender neutral pronouns?" Quinn asked.

"Because my fellow Glee clubbers assumed that I was dating a guy." Rachel told Quinn since the others were too busy making guesses as to whom it was Rachel was dating

"Hey Babe are these your friends?" A soft voice asked

The Gleeks stopped talking and stared at the person standing by Rachel. Instead of a guy like they had been expecting it was a girl with long light brown hair, naturally tanned skin, and brown eyes. The girl was wearing a bright orange tank-top with sparkly black skinny jeans and orange heels.

"Hey Baby." Rachel said standing and placing a kiss on the girl's cheek

"So these are the famous Nude..." The girl started to say until Rachel covered her mouth

"Baby! Be nice and yes this is the Glee club." Rachel said

"They don't look very impressive." The girl said looking at them

"Oh Hell to the No! I know this chick didn't just diss us!" Mercedes exclaimed

"Don't make me go all Lima Heights on your butt!" Santana yelled

"Sugar!" Rachel snapped

"Sorry I have self-diagnosed Asperger's." The girl, Sugar, told them with a fake smile

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Sugar Motta. Sugar this is Finn, Puck, Kurt, Santana, Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Artie, Sam, Quinn, and Mike." Rachel said

"Meeting me must be such a pleasure for you all isn't it." Sugar said

Rachel giggled while the rest of the Glee club stared at Sugar in shock that she was even more self-centered than Rachel was.

"Sugar that wasn't nice." Rachel laughed

"Sorry self-diagnosed Asperger's." Sugar said

"Who do you think you are?!" Santana snapped

"I'm Sugar Motta weren't you listening?" Sugar asked sarcastically

"Okay, Baby we should head out. My dads are out of town tonight." Rachel purred

Sugar smiled looking like the cat that got the canary as Rachel led her out of the ice cream parlor and towards her car. Sugar sent her driver off telling him that Rachel would drive her home later on.

"How was your ice cream Babe?" Sugar asked her girlfriend

"It was alright." Rachel replied

"Why did you all go out for ice cream anyway?" Sugar asked

"Because we always go there when we win a competition and since we tied at sectionals last week we figured we deserved a special treat when we were all free." Rachel told her

"I still say you should have gotten a solo after all you are one of the best singers in that group. Trouty Mouth and Barbie sounded okay together but I bet you and Barbie would have sounded even better. At least the Latina sounded okay, not as good as me, but still okay." Sugar said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Sam and Quinn sounded nice together." Rachel said

"Also how the hell did you tie with the Warblers? It makes no sense as there were three judges and three groups there is no way there could have been a tie!" Sugar ranted

"Calm down babe it's okay at least we still get to go to regionals." Rachel said soothingly

"It's not okay though! There is no way there should have been a tie!" Sugar said

Rachel just sighed and focused on driving as Sugar continued on her rant about sectionals. This wasn't the first time that Sugar had complained about them tying for first place. Sugar was very opinionated about things that bothered her and wasn't afraid to let people know what she thought.

"Sugar calm down we're at my house." Rachel said

That got Sugar to stop talking and turn to look at her girlfriend a wicked smile on her face. She quickly climbed out of the car and ran up to the house while Rachel followed after her calmly.

"Hurry-up Rachie I wanna go and sit in the hot tub!" Sugar whined

Sugar loved when Rachel's dads weren't home because then the girls were allowed to use the hot tub without the two men around because they didn't really approve of Sugar because of her personality and the fact that she flaunted her money so she could buy things for Rachel.

"Baby come on the water is so warm." Rachel said sitting in the hot tub in only her plain white undergarments instead of the usual one piece swimsuit her dads made her wear.

Sugar stripped down to her own lacy red undergarments and climbed in next to her girlfriend.

"I love being alone with you." Sugar whispered taking Rachel's hand in her own and looking down at the older girls fingers

"I love being alone with you too." Rachel whispered back

Sugar looked at Rachel and placed a small yet loved filled kiss on her lips. Rachel smiled into the kiss and pulled away reluctantly

"I love you." Rachel said

"I love you too." Sugar replied

"I love you to the moon and back." Rachel told her

"I love you to infinity and beyond." Sugar responded

Rachel giggled and kissed Sugar again this time their kiss was passionate and filled with love and want.

"I want to marry you one day Rachel Berry." Sugar told her once she had pulled away

"I want to marry you one day too Sugar Motta." Rachel replied

The two girls spent the rest of their day just enjoying each other's company talking about whatever came to mind. They talked late into the night until Sugar fell asleep having already called her dad to tell him she was staying the night. Rachel watched Sugar sleep a faint smile on her face as she dreamed peacefully. Rachel loved Sugar so very much it made her heart swell whenever the younger girl smiled at her with a real smile. Sugar had been hurt so many times by people who just wanted to use her for her money but Rachel didn't care if Sugar was rich or poor because she truly loved Sugar and Sugar loved her just as much.

"I love you Sugar." Rachel whispered placing a soft kiss on the younger girl's forehead

She watched the younger girl for a while longer before getting up and grabbing an old sketch pad that she had since she was young before her dads started to really push her to focus on singing and dancing. She wasn't a professional artist but she was still pretty good at drawing. She watched Sugar as the moon light fell on the girl making her look like some ethereal being. She sketched Sugar making sure she didn't wake the younger girl although Sugar was used to Rachel randomly sketching her. Rachel stared down at her finished sketch a smile on her face. She put the sketch pad away and climbed back into bed.

'Love really is as sweet as Sugar and as pure as freshly fallen snow.' Rachel thought before falling into a peaceful sleep next to her girlfriend


End file.
